


He Loves You?

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Weird Smallville Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I love you and that’s what you are getting yourself into.</i><br/><b>Prompt:</b> déjà vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You?

When Lex wakes up, he is plagued by thoughts of his dream. He sat in a field of sunflowers, holding one flower, and picking off the petals. He had been chanting, “He loves me. He loves me not,” one for every petal. He had not finished the task when he awoke, and he cannot remember if the flower had four or five petals left after his last, “He loves me not.”

 _Dreams are not important_ , he reminds himself. He has a board meeting to get to.

[…]

The board meeting serves to be the same as every other board meeting he has ever attended. Lex tunes out the noises of his father complaining about company profits and incompetent employees.

His thoughts drift back to the dream. The ‘he’ could possibly be anyone, but Lex has to admit that it must be Clark. With their friendship on eggshells lately, he has been wary of the time when Clark would decide his friendship was just too much trouble. But to escalate that to _love_?

“Lex?” a man repeats, breaking into Lex’s thoughts. Lex looks up to hear the question. The man smiles back at him, then states, “He loves you.”

“He loves you _not_ ,” Lionel cuts in, giving Lex a sharp look.

Confusion sweeps through Lex. “What did you say?” he asks helplessly, looking from his father to Mr. Johnson.

“Do you think we should go ahead with project 425, or wait until next season?” Mr. Johnson asks again, giving him a sympathetic look.

Lex ignores his father’s look of disapproval and gives his opinion.

Clearly he should not have skipped breakfast this morning.

[…]

After the meeting is over, Lex already feels exhausted, so he visits The Talon for some coffee.

He finds Lana deep in discussion with Chloe.

Smiling, he approaches them. “Hello, ladies. How are you?”

Lana smiles brightly at him. “He loves you!” she exclaims, then giggles.

Chloe rolls her eyes, and with a smile of her own, states, “He loves you not.” Then giggles overtake her, too.

Another waitress walks by. She regards the three of them, before stating confidently, “He loves you.”

Lex leaves without getting any coffee.

[…]

Lex drives home slowly, afraid that he is losing his mind. When he sees Pete Ross’s truck on the side of the road, he is tempted to keep driving. He can stay home for the rest of the day. He doesn’t even have to talk to his help if he doesn’t want to. But Pete already hates him, and he doesn’t want to further that.

He pulls over behind the truck, calling out for Pete. Pete surfaces, already scowling back at him.

“Anything I can do to help?” Lex asks, trying to keep his tone friendly.

With a smirk, Pete tells him, “He loves you not.”

Lex is tempted to say _I knew you were going to say that_. Instead, he says, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Pete looks annoyed. “I said, unless you’re hiding a tire in that fancy car of yours, then no. My mom’s on the way with a spare. This one’s blown.”

As if on cue, Mrs. Ross pulls up within one minute. She thanks him for waiting with her son, before an expected, kindly, “He loves you.”

Pete glares at her. “Mom,” he insists. “he loves you not.” The final part is directed at Lex.

“Have a good day,” Lex says politely. He tries not to run for his car.

[…]

After notifying his security that he is not to be disturbed by anyone for the rest of the day, Lex hides out in his bedroom. He locks the door, just to be sure.

He opens his laptop and tries to focus on the work he should have finished at the office.

An hour later, someone knocks at the door.

Exasperated, Lex calls out, “Who’s there?” He waits for the inevitable “He loves you.” That is what he’s on now, right?

“Clark Kent,” comes the muffled response.

Lex’s heart does some weird half-flip in his chest. That’s not right. It’s supposed to be “He loves you”!

He gets out of bed and opens the door. “Clark. How did you get past security?”

Clark looks sheepish. “I told them you were expecting me.”

Lex is impressed. He is also a little less on edge because Clark has killed the trend. “Well, come on in.” He moves away from the door and waves Clark toward the bed. “What are you really here for?”

“I came to check on you. Lana and Chloe said they talked to you earlier, and you ran off almost immediately. I thought they were just bickering and scared you away, but even Pete said you were acting really strange.” _And Pete doesn’t even_ like _you_ , Lex adds to the end of the admission.

“Well, thanks for the concern, Clark. But I’m just having a really odd day.”

Clark raises his eyebrows. “Odd day? This is Smallville, Lex. That’s every day.”

Lex nods, but then explains, “It’s like a really strange case of déjà vu. I keep imagining that people are saying…” he stops, wondering if he should change “he” to “she.”

Clark looks back at him with concern, so he goes for the truth. “He loves you, he loves you not. I had a dream last night where I was doing that whole thing with the flower, and now I keep hearing people say it back to me.”

He chances to look at Clark’s expression now that his confession is out there. Clark’s eyes look like they could pop out of his head, but then he attempts to look calm again. The attempt is rather pointless. He still looks shocked.

“W-what… he?” Clark stammers.

“Yeah, I don’t get it, either,” Lex lies. “I figured it was just a dream and didn’t mean anything, but then it kept following me all day.”

Clark’s face is a deep shade of red. “I—I don’t—I mean…”

Lex regards Clark with a confused look. “Clark? Do you know why this is happening?”

Clark stares at his shoes. “Well, no. I mean, I don’t know why it’s happening. But I think I may know what caused it.”

Lex’s heart finally completes its flip. “And what’s that?”

Clark looks back up at him, though embarrassment still radiates from him. “I love you.”

Lex tries not to roll his eyes at his luck. “I’m sorry, Clark. I didn’t get that.”

“I said… I love you.” Not? Wasn’t there supposed to be a not?

Lex can’t keep up with his heartbeat anymore. “Clark. This might sound silly… Did you just say that you loved me?”

“Yes.”

“I… I’m sorry, Clark. But I’m not sure I’m understanding what you’re saying. Maybe you should… write it down, just in case.”

Clark rolls his eyes, then captures Lex’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 _Oh._

Lex responds with his tongue, and Clark pulls his body closer.

“Did you understand that?” Clark asks several seconds later, smiling.

He smirks back at Clark. “Yeah, I think I did. But still… Clark, we haven’t exactly been the best of friends lately…”

Clark adopts a sad look, so Lex kisses him quickly to wipe it away. Laughing, Clark admits, “Last night, Chloe yelled at me for moping around so much. She said I had been acting stupid ever since you and I had stopped being ‘attached at the hip.’ We had a long talk and… she helped me figure out how I felt about you.” The blush on Clark’s face makes Lex want to kiss him forever.

“So you think that’s what caused the dream?”

“Well. I was kind of hoping your feelings might have been the other cause…” Clark breaks eye contact, his insecurities showing.

Lex’s smile hurts because it is so huge. He kisses Clark, long and hard. “He loves you,” he whispers in Clark’s ear.

Clark whispers back, low and sensual, “He loves you, too.”

THE END


End file.
